battleofrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Emilia
'''Mrs. Emilia '''adalah salah satu peserta Battle of Realms pertama. Appearance *Tinggi hampir 160? (atau lebih sedikit?) *BWH : 89-57-86 (D) *Selama pengembaraannya mencari sang suami, mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna merah dan topeng kucing. Di telinganya juga terpasang sebuah headphone yang besar, dan di atas kepalanya mengenakan telinga kucing *Baju yang dikenakan di balik jubah adalah seragam olahraga SMA (milik adiknya, Aya), lengkap dengan bloomers sepaha dan sepatu olahraga *Cantik *Terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia seharusnya (bahkan orang yang lebih muda daripada dia pasti tak mengira kalau dia sudah menikah) *Rambut coklat muda yang panjangnya hingga pinggang, dengan warna mata heterochromia (mata kanan hitam, mata kiri kuning) Personality *Sangat ceria *Sangat (berusaha) periang dalam situasi apapun *Sangat gaul *Sangat supel *Sangat suka bergerak dan sulit diam *Sangat suka mendengarkan musik *Sangat mudah diajak dan mengajak bicara dengan siapapun *Sangat keibuan *Sangat cinta pada suami, adik perempuan, dan anak perempuannya *Dan tak lupa, sangat rajin menabung Biography Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, ia tinggal berdua dengan adik perempuannya yang umurnya berbeda jauh dengannya dalam hari-hari yang sulit. Namun sekarang, setelah menikah dengan suaminya dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan, ia tak pernah merasa kehidupannya lebih bahagia dari saat ini. Suaminya tidak memilki nama marga, sehingga nama depannya tetap Mizumiya. Additional : Adik perempuannya bernama Mizumiya Aya, dan anak perempuannya bernama Mizumiya Emiri. (Emiri + Aya = Emiri-ya / Emilia) Abilities *It's not a magic, it's music~! : Entah sihir atau kemampuan ESP, ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan alam dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Lagu ini bergantung pada playlist yang diacak di handphonenya, dan tiap lagu memilki elemen yang berbeda-beda. *Pop : Es (23/100 lagu) *Jazz : Petir (12/100 lagu) *Rock : Tanah (13/100 lagu) *Metal : Logam (4/100 lagu) *Tradisional : Kayu (5/100 lagu) *R&B : Air (10/100 lagu) *Hip Hop : Api (16/100 lagu) *Klasik : Angin (16/ 100 lagu) *Instrumental (All is Nothing but The Song) : Meningkatkan seluruh kemampuan fisik, regenerasi, dan penginderaan (1/100 lagu) *Battle dance : Memiliki kegesitan, kelenturan, dan kelincahan di atas rata-rata. Tipe orang yang bisa menghindari semua bola di pertandingan dodgeball, dan mampu melewati semua pemain back dalam american football. Semuanya berakar dari kombinasi berbagai jenis gerakan dansa yang dilatih secara ekstrim saat ia masih remaja *Eagle on my Left, Tiger on my Right : Memegang Desert Eagle di tangan kiri, dan pisau tentara di tangan kanan *Multitasking : Mampu membagi fokus dan konsentrasi pada lebih dari satu hal dalam satu waktu *Who art thou? : Beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu 'Nekoman' dalam sosok jubah merah dan topeng kucing (Roger Daniel, Mailerism, Tanin, Tari pemegang Cirayasi) tidak akan mengira bahwa ia salah satu peserta saat pertama kali bertemu Weakness *One song at a time : Dia hanya bisa menyanyikan satu lagu dalam satu waktu, dan tak bisa berganti lagu selama menyanyikannya. Selain itu, karena dia memakai sebuah headphone yang besar, terkadang pendengarannya jadi tidak peka *Half a heart : Hancurkan handphone atau air minumnya, maka ia akan kehilangan setengah semangatnya untuk bertarung. Hancurkan keduanya, maka ia akan memilih untuk pulang *Thirst : Setiap menyanyikan 5 lagu, ia akan HAUS. Kalau tidak minum, ia akan malas bernyanyi ataupun bergerak. Dan dalam pertarungan, ia cuma membawa botol minum air mineral 250ml biasa (durasi 5 lagu: variatif, dari 10 hingga 30 menit) Canon Before tournament “asdasd On the tournament asdasd Category:Karakter Category:MTS Entrant